The Disruptor
"It's just like Vin Diesel always says, you gotta look out for family." -The Disruptor in Episode 8: Actions Have Consequences The Disruptor is the leader of The Mechanics, a more lighthearted (but still very criminal) super villain group. The Disruptor has described the group as a family and takes his loyalties to its members very seriously, even when they leave. Appearance The Disruptor's physical appearance is never described. Shannon has mentioned that he does dress well, which is reflected in her art of him wearing suits. He is stated to be older than his boyfriend Tool Boi, and is implied to be in his 40s given that (SPOILERS) he was an adult with a full criminal career when Kim was born. History The Disruptor assigned Kim to her job with Ratfink, who she betrayed and beat up with Alex and Gerry immediately prior to the events of the podcast. It was her first solo job and at the time he was incredibly confident that she "would never betray The Mechanics." 'SPOILERS FOR Episode 8 and onward. Read with EXTREME CAUTION:'After Kim's betrayal, The Disruptor went to meet with Ratfink to try to smooth things over. He was kidnapped by Ratfink and D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. and his right hand was cut off as consequence for Kim's actions. He was then imprisoned in the lowest level of the D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N. facilities by the head of D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. / D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N., Triggus. At some point during his captivity he was visited by former member of The Mechanics, Turbo Crook. The Disruptor called in some unknown favor she owed him and she agreed to help him escape. Turbo Crook warned Kim about the hitman Triggus had called on The Fun Bunch which set off a series of events that led to The Fun Bunch infiltrating D.A.Y.C.A.R.E./D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N. headquarters to rescue The Disruptor. While searching the lower levels of the D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N. building, The Fun Bunch learned that The Disruptor and Triggus (real names Dis and Trig respectively) are brothers with corresponding powers. The Disruptor can implode anything within sight with a snap of his fingers (on his right hand) and Triggus can explode anything within sight using the same method. After defeating Triggus, The Fun Bunch rescued The Disruptor from his cell. With the help of Turbo Crook they escaped without being caught. Before they left however, Turbo Crook told The Disruptor that: "we're even now". After being reunited with the Mechanics and being dive tackled by an ecstatic Tool Boi, The Disruptor and the Fun Bunch return to The Mechanic's base. Once they arrived, The Disruptor pulled Kim aside and revealed that he knew Kim's parents. He gave Kim a box of mementos left to her by her parents, including a video they recorded for her to watch in the event of their deaths. Kim's parents along with Trig and Dis were super villains who were recruited (by whom he does not say) to come to Heavendale. He doesn’t know how they died, only that they were on an important mission after a series of attempts to leave a life of crime. The Disruptor and Triggus raised Kim together after her parents died. Triggus disappeared for a while during that time, and when he came back he had a seemingly sinister investment in how early Kim's powers were manifesting. When Dis eventually found communications between his brother and an unknown recipient about Kim's powers, Dis faked her death and gave her to an orphanage. Over the course of Kim's life The Disruptor influenced what villain groups she stayed with, encouraging them to tell her to change her identity as often as possible, and even helping to cover up the time she blew up a city jail. It's not known how old Kim was when she joined The Mechanics. By the time she did, The Disruptor had decided it had been long enough that it would be near impossible for Triggus to find her. He purposefully set her up with the job with Ratfink and D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N. so she would be known to them (and implicitly Triggus) as someone other than the ferrokinetic child Triggus had been trying to hunt down. The Disruptor, as payment for rescuing him, had Tool Boi and Spare Parts make super suits for The Fun Bunch. The Fun Bunch recovered The Disruptor's preserved severed hand from Ratfink's office at their school, and Gerry reattached it to Dis' arm using his weird god powers. Alex then told them about her super smart plan to stage a fake villain heist at prom, and The Disruptor agreed to help after Tool Boi insisted. The Disruptor was definitely going to agree to either way. After prom was saved, The Disruptor took Ratfink away to "definitely torture" him for cutting off his hand. The Mechanics and Disruptor then left Heavendale to search for Triggus, who had fled after being denounced by D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. During that time, The Mechanics along with Disruptor got trapped in a mall that turned them into members of the movies Clueless (x) and The Blues Brothers (x). The Fun Bunch rescued them and they continued on their search for Triggus. Abilities The Disruptor can implode anything within sight by snapping the fingers on his right hand. It is not known if there is a size or weight limit to how much he can implode at once. If he were to lose the use of his right hand, he would not be able to use his powers. Trivia * The Disruptor is a huge fan of the The Fast and the Furious franchise. He has full sized posters of every film hanging in his office. * He does seem to know how to fix cars, and Vinny D's (the front for The Mechanic's headquarters) is a real mechanic shop. * He and Tool Boi are gay and love each other very much. ** Be gay, do crimes. ❤️ Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Fun Bunch Saga NPCs Category:The Mechanics